


Babysitter

by Skogmus



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I tried at least, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogmus/pseuds/Skogmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never even thought about<br/>children -- he was 17, for God's sake -- but now that Carlos had ruled it out, explicitly said no, Jay couldn't get the thought of a child out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

It was only a sentence, in a casual conversation said in a relaxed voice, that started it all.

"Man, I'm  _never_ having children," Carlos had said as he laid down on the couch with a tired sigh. He put his hands over his eyes and yawned. His hair was messy, and not in a stylish way.

They had been babysitting Tiana and Naveen's twin girls, and it had been completely exhausting. The children had run around with even more energy than Jay, and that really did say something. Jay had thought it had been fun, but clearly... Clearly Carlos didn't. Clearly Carlos had hated it. Right there, right then, Jay was swallowed by an eternal sadness.

He had never even thought about  
children -- he was 17, for God's sake -- but now that Carlos had ruled it out, explicitly said no, Jay couldn't get the thought of a child out of his mind. He couldn't help but feel a certain _longing_ , after... What? Family? Parenthood?

Jay wasn't fit for fatherhood. He knew that. He was too young, too hyperactive, too _not-accustomed-to-being-good_. He still stole things, once in awhile, simply because it was in his nature. He would see a pretty thing, or a useful tool, and then it was like he couldn't go away from it. He needed it. Maybe it would help him out in the future. On the island, he had gotten out of many a life threatening situation with the help of stolen goods. It was a difficult mindset to break.

Oh, but he would break it, if he had a child on his lap. A little baby, with tiny toes and drool all over it, with only one tooth and absolutely no vocabulary. A girl, named... Christine or Jenny, with red cheeks and sundresses. A boy, named Charlie or Jamie, picking flowers in the meadow.

It was all of sudden overwhelming, the want for a child, and Jay felt a sting in his eyes and an ache in his heart. But he couldn't tell Carlos. He wouldn't understand. Therefore, Jay decided he would ignore it until it went away.

He succeeded for almost four days.

Then, on Thursday he couldn't keep the tears away when he turned on the tv -- and it showed a '16 and pregnant' marathon.

He was supposed to change the channel, but he kind of... Didn't. Not when he saw the first ultrasound pictures. Not when he saw the mother buy baby stuff. Certainly not when the baby was born.

He cried, openly, with longing for a child, and with the knowledge that he would never have one. Not if he wanted to be with Carlos, and Jay couldn't imagine not being with Carlos.

He remembered Tasha's little hand, holding his as she had rushed to show him the swing. He remembered Nelly's screams of joy as he threw her in the air and caught her again. He remembered them giving Carlos a hug with mud all over themselves. He remembered how cute it had been, how close he had felt to Carlos.

It must have been a rather odd sight for Carlos, to come home from dance lessons and finding his boyfriend sobbing as he watched Railey, 16, buy diapers and red hair dye.

"Um? Jay? Is- what's wrong?" he said cautiously, dropping his bag and taking a couple steps forward.

"Noth- nothing," Jay said between sobs.

"Uh huh. Right. That's why you're crying. 'Cause everything's fine." Carlos sat down in front of him. "Jay, c'mon, there's no use in hiding it. Just tell me, okay?"

Jay took a deep breath. And then another. And then another. He slowly calmed down. Carlos reached out and dried his tears.

"It's stupid," Jay said. Carlos didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him. Jay sighed.

"You remember when we babysat Tasha and Nelly?"

"It was four days ago."

Jay glared at him. Carlos threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I remember."

"I thought it was fun. I liked it. But then you- you said you didn't want kids, and ever after that I've kind of... Wanted one." Jay held his breath. He had said it.

"You want a baby?" Carlos said, and his face was scrounged up adorably in confusion. "With who?"

"Well, you." Jay shrugged.

"Okay, Jay, maybe you don't know this, but when you're making a baby you typically need a womb and..." Jay threw a pillow at him.

"I meant that we could adopt, idiot!"

"...adopt?" Carlos said in the same tone that he usually reserved for saying 'rotten food'.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"Jay. We're both underage. We're still in school! Where would the baby be when we are in class? Also, we're just now getting accepted by society! They'd never let us adopt a baby, they're suspicious when we babysit them! And hey, look at our parents. They're not exactly role models, are they?" It was always difficult to feel smart around Carlos, but Jay had never felt stupider than now.

"I guess you're right," he whispered, and looked away. He couldn't help but feeling disappointed. Carlos lightly touched his cheek.

"I wasn't serious when I said I didn't want children. I mean, I don't right now, but when we're older? I would love to be a parent. Especially with you," Carlos said softly. Jay's heart fluttered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my bff AK, who also gave me the courage to post this. Love you babe!


End file.
